Brotherly Love
by Shorty22133
Summary: Sister Fic- Sam and Dean's middle sister, Abby, wanted to follow Sam's footsteps and make a life of her own. She thought she was free of the demons that haunted her…She was wrong. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Love - A Supernatural Fan Fiction.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to one of my first ever Supernatural Fan Fics! If you like this and are a fan of Twilight, Check out my other stories! Thanks!**

**Sister Fic. Sam and Dean Winchesters' middle sister Abby, wanted to follow Sam's footsteps and make a life of her own. She thought she was free of the demons that haunted her… She was wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Abby**.

* * *

Chapter One-

It happened again. Her dreams, her nightmares. The same horrifying one she's had for weeks. No matter what she's done, it's always the same. She can't stop it. Can't change it. She can only watch in horror as her world gets ripped apart.

A scream ripped through her throat as she jolted awake, the images of the dream still feeling all too real.

Her racing heart slowing as her eyes scanned the surrounding darkness, her mind slowly becoming aware that it was just a dream. The night's icy chill helped clear her mind further as she flung her blankets to the side, scrambling out of bed.

Padding across the cold bare wooden floor to the bathroom her mind was elsewhere. Thinking of the two brothers she left behind, she wondered if she'd done the right thing… Leaving the family business behind her for her '_normal_' life.

_'But Sam had done it too_,' She rationalized. _'Going to Stanford, being a normal kid._' She never understood their dad's reasoning for not wanting him to leave, let alone herself. Perhaps she'll never know.

Gazing at her worn reflection in the harsh lights of the bathroom, she hardly recognized herself. Her blue eyes were tired and bloodshot, her skin darkened and puffy, her long brown hair that lost it's shine…consequences from too many restless nights.

After splashing some water on her face, she sighed making her way back to bed, unsure whether or not she'd even be able to get back to sleep. But she had to try.

* * *

When her alarm sounded a couple of hours later, she groaned, not wanting to get up, but knowing that she had to. The bills were not going to pay themselves.

She had attempted to sleep last night to no avail, debating on contacting her brothers about her dreams while she laid staring at the ceiling. Even if she did contact them, she knew what they would say.

They would tell her that they were just _dreams_… Nothing more… and that she was crazy. So she did nothing. She when about her normal day as if nothing happened, working at her own bar, occasionally singing on the side to make extra money. It wasn't the greatest job in the world, but it paid the bills.

She had no idea that everything was about to change.

* * *

The music was loud, the lights were bright and the newly twenty-one year olds were getting WAY too drunk. It was almost eleven when she had spotted two figures enter the bar. At her current location, hidden by shadows, she studied the two figures.

The tallest figure was lean, his shaggy brown hair hanging haphazardly in his face. Being the youngest of them all, she questioned why he was here and not at Stanford like he should be. Moving her eyes to the other figure, much shorter than the first, she knew he held all the answers. He always had. He was the protector, the caregiver, giving up so much to us younger siblings, and for that she was eternally grateful. But there was only one thing that weighed heavily on her mind.

Why were they here?

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Keep in mind that I've only seen a the first two seasons, and am gradually catching up with the rest of the shows, but I hope you'll give this story a shot. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly Love- Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all that have read and favorited or followed. Hope you like this next chapter. Please review. Thanks!

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_The tallest figure was lean, his shaggy brown hair hanging haphazardly in his face. Being the youngest of them all, she questioned why he was here and not at Stanford like he should be. Moving her eyes to the other figure, much shorter than the first, she knew he held all the answers. He always had. He was the protector, the caretaker, giving up so much to us younger siblings, and for that she was eternally grateful. But there was only one thing that weighted heavily on her mind. _**

**_Why were they here?_**

* * *

Chapter 2

I watched as my brothers sauntered up to the bar and ordered a drink. I watched as their eyes scanned the crowd, probably looking for me. I was distracted when I heard a crash from my left and turned just in time to see a young punk throw a punch causing his intended target to fall to the ground. I abandoned my post and strode quickly to the fight furious… no one fights in my bar. The guy that started it was yelling at the guy on the ground by the time I got there and stepped in front of the yeller pushing him back a little.

"Hey!" I yelled. "You wanna fight? Take it outside."

"You gonna make me?" He sneered, mockingly, his face inches from mine. He was taller than me by at least six inches, and the way he flexed his muscles I could tell he liked to work out. That didn't matter though. I'm much stronger than I look. Without warning, he threw a punch. Luckily, thanks to my dad for training me, I dodged it easily and in one smooth move, I had him pinned against a table his arm wretched behind his back.

"We gonna have any more problems?" I sneered, craning his arm a bit so he knew I meant business before letting him go. "Get the hell out of my bar."

I watched as he glared at me, but grudgingly he left without another word. Turning to the guy on the ground, I was relieved to find that he'd be alright and headed to the bar where there was another crisis waiting for me.

The look on my brother's faces as I kicked the guy out was priceless, and headed around the bar to grab two beers for my brothers. My oldest brother, Dean started laughing as I handed him the beer.

"Dude! That was awesome!"

"Hey Dean, Sam." I greeted handing Sam his beer.

"Hey Abby." Sam smiled as he chuckled at his brothers' antics taking the beer I offered.

"So what brings you two here?"

* * *

A few hours later…..

I sighed, as I tried to wrap my head around all the information my brothers had told me. Our dad was missing, and they wanted my help to find him. I didn't know what to think. On one hand, I really hated my father for how he raised us in this life… Saving people, hunting things…the family business. But he was my father. He had been trying to protect us.

When I had told my father that I wanted to go off to college, he wasn't too thrilled to let me go. Being his only daughter he had never wanted to teach me about hunting and had never wanted to raise any of us in this lifestyle. Too bad he didn't have a choice. Sam on the other hand had a much harder time trying to get out of the family business and one nasty fight ensued. Even now, a couple years later, I don't think either one has gotten over the fight.

Even now, as I sit sipping on my hot chocolate… I never did care much for coffee… , in the dim light of my kitchen, so as to not wake my brothers, I still had an incredibly difficult decision to make. Do I go with my brothers? Or do I not? If I went with my brothers, how would I still run my bar?

It was while these thoughts were racing through my head as I absentmindedly held the warm ceramic mug in my hands, I noticed my youngest brother as he leant up against the doorframe. After seeing both of my brothers at the bar, I offered for them to stay at my house while we figured out what to do and they gladly accepted crashing on the couch.

"Can't sleep?" He questioned, his voice quiet as he stood there almost unsure of what to do. Even in the dim light, I could tell he looked tired and worn out.

I shook my head, my long brown hair cascading over my shoulders before meeting his gaze. "Nope. I can't. You either?"

He smirked. "Not at all."

"Do you want some coffee or something? Tea maybe?" I offered gesturing to a seat at the small table.

"Tea's fine." He answered taking a seat across from me. It was quiet for a couple of minutes as I prepared his tea, until he spoke. "You know. I'm really sorry that we dumped all this on you."

I turned to him, placing his hot tea in front of him and took a seat. "It's alright." I averted my eyes from him as I took another sip of my hot chocolate. " Nothing lasts forever, right?"

"Right." Sam agreed with a smirk, bringing the tea to his lips. Sam and I had always been close, much closer than Dean and myself since Dean was the one to basically raise us when Dad disappeared for days at a time. Sometimes dad would leave us with Bobby or Pastor Jim if he knew that he would be gone for a while. Growing up with two brothers, they were always protective of me and worked together to keep me safe. At the time, it was annoying and frustrating, but now I realized that it was for the best.

We chatted for a few minutes until I started to yawn. Being the ever observant brother he is, he had to point it out.

"You look exhausted." Sam stated, his green/hazel eyes studied my face as he held the now warm tea in his hands.

"Yeah. I haven't been sleeping too much lately." I confessed, reaching up to rub my eyes with my palm. Had he known the real reason that I hadn't been getting enough sleep, he'd freak out and tell Dean and then I'd have to tell them everything. So I lied. "There's a lot going on at the bar. Just a little stressed. I'll be fine."

"If there's anything I can do to help…" Sam started. I sighed and smiled. He always had wanted to help people. That's why he was so good at the family business.

"Thanks." I managed to squeak out before yawning again, sleep tugging at me. "I should probably go to bed." I got up and placed my cup in the sink.

"I might stay up for a little while longer. If that's alright?"

"Sure. That's fine." I agreed. " I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight, Abby."

As I shuffled off to bed, I gave Sam a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, to which he smiled at the touch. As I climbed into bed, I hoped that my dreams would not be haunted by my nightmares.

But I was wrong. The dream replayed again. Like many times before, no matter what I did, I could not change anything in my dream and I jolted awake once again. Before I realized what I was doing, I was out of bed and heading down the hallway to where my brothers were supposed to be sleeping. I had to make sure they were alright. Stopping at the edge of the living room, I breathed a sigh of relief, my eyes just barely making out both of my brother's sleeping forms in the moonlight that shone through the window.

**_'It was just a dream'_ **I repeated in my head taking a deep breath to calm myself before heading back to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Wanted to stop it right there. Next chapter you'll see her decision on if she'll go with her brothers to look for their father, or if she'll refuse. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
